Broken Promises
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: What if Soul didn't survive Stein's operation after he was near-death defending Maka? How would Maka react? *Story is better than it sounds.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a version I myself created of when Soul almost dies in that episode against Crona, he doesn't survive Stein's operation. This is what I think what would have happened. Enjoy.**

_Blood splattering across the ground and her outfit. The white-haired form shielding her from a life-threatening hit. The scream as the form came crashing down._

"_**SOUL!" **_

The horrible memory kept replaying in Maka's mind as she sat, curled up in a fetal position with her face buried in her arms, outside the door. She had been waiting there for hours, curled up in hope. _He'll be fine, right? It's Soul, after all. He's my partner, my weapon. He wouldn't do this to me…..right? _ She thought, fear prickling at her.

Finally. The door opened. She looked up, green eyes blurred with hope."Is he okay?" Her voice sounded weak and worried. Hoarse, even. Stein wasn't looking at her, his glasses reflecting light, blocking her from seeing what was in his eyes.

"So….he's okay?" She asked. Stein eventually found his voice. "I'm sorry, Maka. Soul didn't survive the operation. His wounds were too severe."

Maka smiled and stood. "I know you're kidding, Professor! You shouldn't kid around with people like that!" She walked inside.

Spirit looked up; he'd been walking towards Maka, but as he noticed her go inside, he looked at Stein. "She…..She doesn't believe you, does she?" He asked. Stein shook his head. "She'll need a while of her own time to understand." He said, biting down forcefully on the cigarette in his mouth.

Back inside the room, on the bed was a body and a blanket laid over it, as any deceased would. "Hey, Soul. Wake up. Professor Stein tried to tell me you didn't make it! Isn't that messed up?" Maka laughed. She uncovered his face.

His eyes were closed, in an expressionless state. Maka was still smiling, although tears were building up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Come on Soul, it's not funny. Wake up!" She said.

Black Star and Tsubaki, whom had just heard the news, walked in silently. Tsubaki's face was fixed with sadness, putting a fist in front of her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing as she saw Maka. "M-Maka…..we heard about Soul…" She murmured, her voice barely a whisper. Maka looked over with a smile. "It's okay guys, he's just asleep. Professor Stein must have given him some strong medicine!" She said.

Black Star was silent. For once, his face was hidden, only shadows covering his eyes and mouth. As Maka spoke, his hands curled into fists, which were trembling.

As Maka was about to speak, Black Star finally snapped."Maka, he's dead! Professor Stein told us already! Stop pretending he's asleep, because he's not! He's dead! He's dead…." Black Star had burst into tears, crying over his best friend and continuously whispering, "He's dead…."

Tsubaki's head was lowered, tears dripping onto the floor. Maka said nothing, just wrapped her arms around Soul, burying her face into his cold chest."I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry….Soul….." She sobbed."I screwed up…..this is all my fault…!"

The room was silent, the soft sobbing of Maka the only noise. Stein slowly walked inside, Spirit following. Maka's father gently took her out of the room, and Tsubaki and Black Star followed silently.

Maka turned, reaching out for the room as if she would be pulled to it. Spirit closed his blue eyes solemnly and turned her around, so she was face to face with an oddly- asymmetrical looking Kid.

His yellow eyes were dark, as if he were storming up what to say. Instead he closed his eyes and turned."Come with me. " Patty and Liz were on either side of him, looking at her with saddened, sympathy-filled glances.

Maka followed, head down. She didn't speak, or for that matter sob anymore; she had a face fixed with nothing but hatred for herself. When she looked up, she was in Death's office-like area.

"Maka." The Reaper's goofy-voice was calm and solemn. "I understand how you feel about losing your weapon like this. " He reached out to her with one of his large hands. She didn't move a muscle.

"We've found several other weapons –" She looked up, fury burning in her eyes.

"Other weapons! I just caused my partner's death, and you want me to get _another_ one!" She spat, falling into sobs again. "Soul was my only partner! I was supposed to make him a Death Scythe!" She wailed, falling to her knees in sobs.

Death let out a soft sigh. "Very well then. Kid, will you please escort her to her house?" He asked his son. Kid nodded, and began walking out. "Come on, Maka. " He said, voice slightly harsh. Liz and Patti stayed behind, and Maka numbly stood, following.

"You know I'm not nonchalant about this." Kid said, speaking softly and walking at a quick pace. "You know I do care, don't you?" He said, looking back at her as she silently followed."He wasn't just your friend."

She continued walking, listening to every word he said even though it didn't look like it. Eventually Kid stopped in front of the house. Maka opened the door and walked inside. Kid followed silently. As she plopped herself down onto the couch, he did the same.

"I didn't act like I cared because…..I didn't want them to see me like this." He said, giving a weak smile as Maka looked at him. To be honest, he looked terrible.

"As I said before, Soul wasn't only your friend. Although I regret his death, I greatly respect the fact that he died defending you, his meister. Perhaps you meant another thing as well." He said, and his eyes closed slightly.

"But now we have to move on. After all, Soul wouldn't think it was 'cool' that we were still here, crying over his death." He said, and left.

Maka sat there for minutes, maybe hours. She was curled up on the couch, eyes still filled with tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Even Blaire was silent. When she glanced out the window, it was dark outside.

She dragged herself off the couch and stopped in the hallway. She glanced blindly at her room, and stumbled into Soul's. Everything in there still reminded her of him in every way, which made more tears well up. _He forgot to make his bed…_ She thought, a loud sob escaping her as she looked at it.

Bottom lip trembling, she walked slowly, step by step, towards the bed. She curled up in it, and cried into the pillow for what seemed like hours. Blaire silently curled up next to her, her fur flattened where small rivers of tears flowed.

_Soul…I hope you can hear me. _Maka thought, still sobbing. _You were my best friend…and the best weapon a Scythe Meister could have….And I hope you forgive me…you never became a Death Scythe. Please…..forgive me…..forgive me….._

She began repeating the same two words in her mind, sobbing each time the statement finished. Her hands curled up, making the pillow smash in her grip.

_Forgive me._

**Okay. That's all for you guys. If I get…..say, 2-5 reviews, I'll make another chapter. Trust me, you'll love the ending if I continue. ;) See you later3**

**-ShadandSilv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Writing epilogue afterwards. Cx Enjoy, and I hope it's been fun reading this…..two chapter story. XDD**

A sea of girls surrounded Maka at school the next day, murmuring their sympathy and saying things like 'There's always another weapon….'

Maka looked down; anger flared in her eyes at this point. "I don't need your sympathy! Soul wasn't just a _weapon!_ He was my best friend!" She let out a small sob, and entered the classroom, parting the group of girls.

Silence greeted her from everyone. No one spoke to her, and Maka liked it that way. She didn't want other people's sympathy, seeing the glances of pity in their eyes. She hated it.

Even the teachers seemed different when around her; Marie wouldn't even glance at Maka, for secret fear of bursting into tears and catching the attention of everyone; Stein would only mutter a few words to her about an assignment, nothing more.

Maka sensed this, and felt a chill run down her spine. _What am I to them now? Just a sense of bad luck, a reoccurring image of what they couldn't save? _She thought bitterly.

Day after day, the same things happened. Silence and avoidance. No one seemed to like being around her anymore, because they knew she would just leer at them until they left. At least, that's what they thought.

To be honest, Maka was yearning for _someone _to talk to. It was more painful than one would think. To be left alone with such a yearning was like dying every day.

Even Black Star wouldn't go near her. Apparently he had formed a slight grudge, blaming her for Soul's death. He didn't make it obvious, though. His eyes were always averted, blocking out what he thought.

Tsubaki had always tried to cheer everyone up, but it never seemed to work. There was just an empty void, a hollow feeling, when happiness was mentioned.

It tore at them like a starving dog tore at food; viciously ripping it apart and devouring it, making sure not a scrap was left. It was a thing of the past, and didn't seem to exist for them anymore.

Until one day. That day…. Maka would never forget it.

It was another silently painful day, until Professor Stein stood and looked at Maka. "Follow me, Ms. Albarn." He said, and turned, walking to Lord Death's office.

Maka stood and followed numbly, knowing they were going to try and convince her to get another weapon partner.

As they walked inside, however, Kid and Black Star were there, along with Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. Solemnly they looked at one another for a few moments, silence overpowering everything else. Finally Lord Death began to speak.

"Now then. After all these things have happened, Professor Stein and I have something to tell you. We will tell you individually, for it is a serious matter. Do not assume the worst, however it may seem that way. Kid, Liz, Patti, we'll start with you."

The trio walked towards Stein, whom in turn led them outside.

No one spoke, and they waited a while before Kid and the sisters walked back in, staring up at Death, blank with shock.

Death nodded."Now, Black Star, Tsubaki!"

The same silence. Maka felt a chill. What was so shocking that they wouldn't speak? Either it was something bad, or something good. Either way, it was shocking enough to even stun Patti, whom was usually chattering nonstop.

The pair returned, Black Star's face not visible. He, instead of wait for Maka to hear this news, disappeared out into the hallway.

Stein twisted the screw in his head a few times, adjusting his glasses with a glimpse of some emotion she couldn't read.

"Maka. Your turn."

**Short but sweet. Lemme know how it was! Writing the epilogue, so you can see what was so shocking! xD**


	3. EpilogueOr is it?

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all of my loyal reviewers and favoriters. 3 You guys made me feel awesome. C: I hope to write more stories in the future for you. Cx Enjoy the ending of Broken Promises.**

Maka dashed down the hallway urgently. She had to go, quick.

The announcement still had her in complete shock, with the same, blank expression that Kid and Black Star had. The memory continued to replay in her mind:

"_Maka….I ask you to listen silently until I'm finished explaining.." Stein had said calmly, and put his hands on her shoulders. _

"_Soul is alive."_

_Her eyes had gotten as big as she could make then, shock in her eyes."His body was dormant, and I wasn't able to tell that he had lived, considering how pale and lifeless he looked. His pulse wasn't giving anything off, and his soul wavelengths weren't reacting. _

_I had just found this out. He seems to be stuck in a comatose state. We've yet to find out how to wake him up. You may go down and see him later, after class."_

Her green eyes were filled with several emotions, looking as if she would burst with happiness.

She slowed down to catch her breath as she opened the door, glancing around. There he was, laying in the bed, eyes closed and unmoving. Just like before…..except…..there was no lifeless look to him. He looked healthier, more alive.

She sat in the chair next to the bed, putting her head in her hands. _How could I have ever been so stupid? I shouldn't have even made him go in that place with me….._

She looked up as Stein entered. "Miraculously, we've discovered the cure." He said, looking at the chart with a distraught expression.

"W…what is it?" She asked, worried about the look on his face.

"Well, I'd hate to say it, but…we need to go out and get…..

…The Blessing of Excalibur."

**Muahaha. xD Maybe it's a hint for a sequel? Maybe not..~**

**It all depends on you reviewers! 3 See you around, guys. **


End file.
